The present invention relates generally to bottles having integral closures and their method of manufacture, particularly to closures which are twisted to break the integral connection of the closure to the bottle and open the bottle, and specifically to improved closures which are of a size which are likely not to be swallowed or result in choking if placed in the mouth after removal from the bottle.
In the marketing of drinks such as fruit juice drinks, bottles of low and high density polyethylene have been utilized. In their manufacture, a molten polyethylene tube is placed in a mold, with the lower portion of the bottles being formed by blow molding and the upper portion including the closure generally being formed by compression molding and thermoforming. In a preferred form, the drink liquid can be introduced through the molten polyethylene tube after the formation of the lower portion of the bottle and before the formation of the upper portion which then seals the drink in the bottle. Alternately, the upper portion could be initially formed with suitable provisions which allow the later introduction of drink liquid and sealing thereafter. In any case, the closure includes provisions for allowing ease of removal even for small children such as by twisting off. After removal of the closure, the drink can be forced out the closure opening by squeezing the lower portion of the bottle and thus decreasing the interior volume of the bottle. Thus, the bottle itself has considerable play value in addition to product value in the marketing of drinks. An example of product currently available on the market is SQUEEZIT.RTM. drinks of General Mills, Inc. of Minneapolis, Minn.
It should then be noted that the closure is typically removed from the bottle before consumption of the drink. Depending upon the particular design, safety concerns have arisen about the possibility of the closure causing choking or being swallowed, especially if the product is directed to relatively young children from ages 5 to 12 years.
Thus, because of these concerns, a need has arisen for improved closure systems which generally prevent the child from swallowing or choking on the removed closure in the event it is placed in the mouth, which can be manufactured in a compatible manner to the manner in which such bottles are currently manufactured and filled, and which does not detract from and preferably even enhances the play value of the bottle.